


Resurrection

by IcedFireFrenzy



Category: Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Coming back to life, Gen, Shinnok is no longer corrupted by the One Being, also gods have a very poor sense of time and it shows, based on an au and canon jhhjk, shinnok-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 12:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17467463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcedFireFrenzy/pseuds/IcedFireFrenzy
Summary: (Decorrupted AU) To most of the universe, Shinnok was dead. In an epic war, his body was destroyed, but in a last-minute effort, his life force was saved and healing within Raiden’s amulet.Before he can enter the world of living again, he will have to face his past.





	Resurrection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [judgmentfist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/judgmentfist/gifts).



> This fic is based on the epic Mirror Match by judgment, though most of what is covered takes place during Mortal Kombat X and before the main games.
> 
> Even though it’s based on an AU, a lot of pre-game canon will be featured and seen through Shinnok’s eyes.

Detachment—an all-too familiar feeling. Given his nature, it was almost a default.

Immortality, while filled with a myriad of cons, allowed Shinnok to remain apathetic to the goings-on of the universe. Knowing how time passed and how the workings of the universe gave and took away life, there was no need to gain attachment. He had even learned how to detach himself from his own being. There was no one who truly cared for him; he was either used or idolized. He was a conduit for others’ plans, though said plans were, more often than not, said to complement or be a part of his own. He knew better, and his “minions” knew too, but figured he was so desperate to escape he wouldn’t care. He was desperate, but having once lived in the constant disappointment time provided him, he chose not to latch onto time rushing itself for his needs. Those who knew it was a genuine dissociation and not a godly façade to seem distant had known. He did not concern himself with how long they had known.

However, emotional detachment was not the only familiarity. As a god, he did not have a proper form. The closest he had was a dragon, not unlike the Elder Gods’. When he fell, he was stripped of said form, the dragon being deemed “too pure” for his corrupted soul. He was given a permanent humanoid form after his fall. Despite being nothing more than a mind with an inconsiderable amount of power, he could create an apparition, a temporary vessel to delude the Lesser Gods into believing that could be a proper representation. He was grateful his body was based on his apparitions, and that he could change it to his pleasing if needed.

By more unfortunate circumstances, he became familiar with the status of being a literal figurehead. After his humiliation at the hands of Cassandra Cage, he was left as nothing more than a head by Raiden, his antithesis and now-former nemesis. Like so many times before, he stripped of everything he had, ranging from his powers to his voice. The latter loss was the most hard-hitting; at least during his imprisonment he could command, execute spells, express discontent. As a head, he was trapped within his own mind, and even that was rendered useless. He was reduced to being a trophy for a corrupted Raiden, a symbol of what happens if Earthrealm is jeopardized. In the same vessel, he was a cautionary tale for those who not only had poor intentions for the thunder god’s realm, but anyone who dared cross the god. The most degrading of all, however, was being tossed around like trash. He was placed in front of the brief rulers of the Netherrealm—Liu Kang and Kitana—with little care. He was stored in the tightest chest, no regard given to his comfort or his being as a whole. He was nothing, which he knew brought joy to many and a simple acknowledgement to those who may have known his name.

Every minuscule feeling he had repressed from his beheading and invasion of Earthrealm came back to him. He was unsure of how they returned to him, especially since he believed they were never there. He knew there was resentment and anger festering within him, but due to the delusions of detachment and his hatred for those who caused his suffering, he let himself become unaware of the dread and sheer terror of his situations. Maybe it was vulnerability that allowed his suffering to resurface, maybe it was Raiden’s odd sentimentality rubbing off on him.

At this point, Shinnok wanted out, tired of the wave of emotions crashing into his mind. Almost like he was heard, he was free.

He felt himself open his eyes—something he didn’t realize he had in this state—only to be greeted by endless white. His consciousness was flooded with his recent memories: the Elder Gods, the battle, his “death.” Nothing from that experience was real, the deity figured. As stupid as it sounded, he was grateful they were just flashbacks; even in this state of limbo, the idea of reliving his corruption was nothing short of torturous.

Shinnok felt a tingling sensation in what felt like his head. He was unable to move, though considering his lack of a true physical form, he was surprised he could even feel or see. He knew not to bother with time; within Raiden’s amulet, he all but lived in a primitive pocket dimension. He was to recharge, let his life force rebuild itself enough to renter the physical world. He was too worn to speak and a little too scared to try. Feeling the tingling in no other place,

Time was an illusion, especially in this place. However, he could sense time would drag if his past would continue to haunt him.

* * *

 

His amulet. At least, it was supposed to be his.

Quan Chi had found and repaired it for him, knowing it was damaged during his fall from the Heavens. Shinnok was still without most of his powers, and the sorcerer knew the god had all but given up on returning to his former glory. In his pitiful state, he had entrusted Quan Chi with the task. If nothing else, the amulet would allow him to utilize the magic he once had as an Elder God, even if they were weaker.

The fallen Elder God never had a sense of time, and his thinning patience for Quan Chi served as proof. The movement of time within the Netherrealm was worse than the Heavens. He could at least observe the ongoing events and progress of the universe with his former allies, but here, everything seemed stagnant. Time only seemed to move if something major happened, and now that he governed the hellish realm, there was little need for rioting. He received little news of the outside world, and he felt the same amount of care about the squabbles between the minor realms. Despite his lacking relationship with time, the deity figured he needed to learn how to utilize it.

And so he did. With the disappearance of Quan Chi, he learned how to properly rule. He was confined to Lucifer’s castle during his time of recovery, but he was relieved to learn everything he need was at his fingertips. He studied the laws, discovering how lacking they were and understanding why the Netherrealm was in constant disarray. Without Quan Chi, a knowledgeable trustee, or a proper way to announce any changes himself, he was unable to implement new laws. He felt no need to worry yet; he could use the time to perfect his system.

Shinnok learned of the library dedicated to sorcery and magic. Without his amulet and still not fully healed from his rebellion, he believed himself to be useless. Considering where he had once been under Lucifer’s scrutiny, he was more powerful than he imagined, but he could be more—he could have more if he had wanted. The deity made himself believe the amulet was the key to that.

To some extent, he was right; the amulet was what would have allowed an escape from the Netherrealm. Something within him—a small part of him believed it was the One Being, but he brushed those feelings aside—desired ruling Earthrealm. Despite the growing persistence, he pushed aside those thoughts to focus on his strength and own realm. With time, he would regain his amulet, but while Quan Chi was on the search for his amulet, he needed to regain his lost magic.

After what felt like centuries, he had a proper hold over the Netherrealm, finding ways to set up a small government under him to supervise each plane and share his constitutions. He had become ruthless and detached from his subjects, unwilling to hear dissenting ideas or anyone defend broken laws. He couldn’t afford to care, still focused on regaining the glory and power he had as an Elder God. Those who knew of his status and determination formed a cult of personality, and that small brotherhood would soon spur an army in the millions. The worry over any rebellion was now quelled.

After what felt like millennia, he had remastered the lost skills he had as an Elder God. His arrogance returning, he felt they better more perfect than what he ever knew in the Heavens. The Netherrealm, while representing loss and suffering, gave him the power of death and life. He never thought himself to be a necromancer, but now had the ability to resurrect. He chose to save such powers as a last resort however, and focused on the skeletal hands and molten pillars he could summon at will. Able to cause more damage at a distance, the deity was able to further detach himself from battle and preserve himself.

It was almost a shock to see Quan Chi return. With Shinnok’s growing understanding of Netherrealm sorcery and technology, the two learned interrealm communication. His updates were erratic at best, but the fallen god knew better than to question his right-hand man. There was something untrustworthy about Quan Chi, but the sorcerer was frighteningly competent. The amulet in his hand was proof enough of his abilities, and the second amulet served as a surprise for the deity. Quan Chi was quick to say the second was a replica, in case the Elder Gods dared send someone out to take back the original. Shinnok knew a replica needed to exist, but he was still taken aback by the fact that he came face-to-face with one. Quan Chi gave the ruler an amulet, telling him it was the original. The deity felt he should have believed him, though the glint in the sorcerer’s eyes told him to remain wary. The “replica” was placed on Quan Chi’s hip, showing off his status and power. Shinnok dismissed the taller being; he wanted to bask in the glory of having his amulet back. He had more power and control than he ever had as Elder God, but now with his amulet, he felt as though he had never fallen. A smirk grew on his face. In hopes of seeing how well the amulet worked, he tried summoning a burst of energy. In hindsight, that move was far from his smartest; before he could comprehend what was happening, his vision was overtaken by white and he felt himself collapse on the stone floor of his room.

He awakened again, greeted by the familiar white of the pocket dimension. Shinnok was growing tired of reliving his past, and this was only the second time. He didn’t know how long he was asleep, or that he was asleep at all. All he knew that he was weary, and hoped time would pass fast enough.

The tingling in his head had grown stronger, and it had spread to where his torso might be. Shinnok couldn’t move his head, but he took it as a sign that he was reforming. Maybe he needed to gain a new understanding of time.

* * *

 

Rusted cuffs. Clunky, rusted cuffs. Shinnok never expected something so simple to be his first physical restraint.

The deity sat in the Heavens, awaiting his punishment. The loss he suffered at the hands of a certain thunder god was humiliating at best. All he wanted was Earthrealm for himself: so what if he compromised the interdimensional fibers between every realm? He couldn’t be blamed for the other gods’ unwillingness to stop him until it was almost too late, or for their inability to create stronger boundaries between the worlds. He found it a shame that no one else understood his logic.

The thunder god was now standing in front of the disgraced being. There was anger and disappointment in his eyes, and Shinnok was certain his eyes were reflecting the same emotions. He resented Raiden; he had the one thing he wanted most. Earthrealm, while not as lush as Edenia, was a realm full of promise. There was a peace to it that the realm he guarded—the Netherrealm—lacked. Besides, he was of greater status. The thought the idea of Raiden being entrusted with protecting the growing realm was almost disgusting. Shinnok was claiming what he thought should have been his, and instead he was stripped of everything.

He was the first Elder God to fall from grace. Everything he had was stripped from him, little by little—his guardianship over his realm, his title, his powers. The loss of his dragon form hit harder, especially considering it was his true physical form. It was deemed “too pure” by the Elder Gods for his corrupted being to possess, and he was given a permanent humanoid body. They were gracious enough to let him choose his features. His humanoid form was much like his most current self, his skin not a sickly white and not yet decayed from millennia of living in the land of death.

He was banished to the bowels of the Netherrealm, subject to the torture of Lucifer. He tried to swallow his anger toward the gods, though his feelings began to burst from him. Before he could express contempt he was struck by searing lightning. He never realized how painful Raiden’s strikes were until he was fully powerless. His sight was engulfed by bluish-white before fading to black.

When he came to, his skin was searing. He tried moving away from the pain source, only to feel his wrists scrape against their confinement. His eyes snapped open and he looked upward, seeing his wrists in worn iron cuffs. They were in worse shape than the pair he originally donned, the surface rougher and corroded. Their sharpness still paled in comparison to the burning of the wall touching his back. The only thing that pulled him from his pain was a throat clearing itself.

He looked forward and was greeted by Lucifer and Raiden. Shinnok learned the latter was there only to read the rest of his punishment. Both deities knew Raiden could not stay long, his soul too pure and his powers too weak to handle the pure evil of the Netherrealm. For Shinnok, this was perhaps the worst of the immediate punishment. Not only had he lost to the lesser god, but now Raiden would be rewarded with a privilege meant for an Elder God. He could see the thunder god take pleasure in this, knowing his realm survived and seeing the cause of the war weakened. He was young and arrogant, and seeing the Elder Gods intervene, he was lulled into a false sense of comfort and protection. Shinnok would have tolerated it if Raiden had not walked to him as if he owned the universe. The stoic expression on the younger god’s face cracked, a smirk pulling on his lips. With one swift movement, he removed Shinnok’s amulet from his belt and placed it on his own.

The fallen Elder God had little time to register the action before Raiden teleported to the Heavens. The first part of his punishment was complete, and for the first time in his life, he felt genuine fear. The war against the One Being a minor scare for him, but he was the least affected by the entity and felt little need to care about the outcome. Any fear he felt during his invasion of Earthrealm was negligible, drowned by a primal need to own the realm. Now that he had accepted defeat, he realized what little he had. Restrained and in a form still unfamiliar to him, Shinnok had no choice but resign himself to fate.

Almost as though he read his mind, Lucifer smiled and chuckled. Shinnok had a growing suspicion the combination would haunt him. The ruler of the Netherrealm sensed his unease, and his confidence grew. The thought of an Elder God falling to someone so insignificant was humorous to him, then to become a subject and object of a realm he once guarded only made the situation perfect. Lucifer took joy in seeing Shinnok’s pitiful state; he knew the Elder Gods depended heavily on their magic and omnipotence. Unless circumstances were dire, they would refuse to use humanoid forms. The concentration of their energy was, more often than not, too much for their bodies to handle. It was one of the few times they lost control of themselves. But now, Shinnok had little magic within him, and he knew the fallen deity would need to use it to keep himself functional.

Nothing more than a glorified human, both knew Shinnok would have to learn how to properly use his body.

——

Shinnok grew irritated with himself, wishing he had a better understanding of time. The torture he endured from Lucifer and his grunts lasted a small eternity. He was growing used to living in a human body, though its limits were tested with persistence. His arms and legs were scarred beyond belief, and his skin lost any vitality it once had. Every time his hands grazed his face, the skin felt loose and wrinkled. His already lithe body had become thinner and the few times he attempted to stand he’d fall from weakness.

He spent most days in those rusted cuffs, and today was no exception. The minions were left to do what they wished with Shinnok, Lucifer preoccupied with interrealm business. The minions tasked with the duty were never the same, which frightened the deity more. Most of the time they were more careful and inexperienced, but there had been a few who made Shinnok question his immortality. The newest grunt to come was unreadable. He carried himself with an importance only seen in gods. With the exception of straps across his chest and spiked shoulder pads, the entirety of his torso was exposed. His pallid complexion accentuated his ribs and muscles. What he believed to be black paint was the only thing to decorate his face. His red eyes were menacing yet calm, returning the stare Shinnok was giving him.

He soon introduced himself as Quan Chi, one of the most powerful sorcerers in the Netherrealm. He was recognized by Lucifer for his abilities, his greatest being his transformation from Oni to humanoid demon. He went on explain how he knew of Shinnok and was hoping to free him. The sorcerer held plenty of his own power in the Netherrealm before Lucifer even knew of his presence, and with that he was able to build alliances to help free the god. Working alongside Lucifer was a bonus; he had access to multiple arsenals and more knowledge than he’d need in his life. The information spread throughout his alliances, and soon enough he would be able to overthrow the current ruler.

To say Shinnok was shocked was an understatement. The sorcerer had told him the plan to make him the next ruler, believing it was unfair for someone who once held immeasurable power was left to rot. There was something insincere about Quan Chi and the way he was building him up. Shinnok could tell he was being used for a greater desire, but he had become so focused on trying to live and lessen his pain, he almost forgot what it was like to be praised. Desperate for freedom, he forged an alliance with Quan Chi. Once he was freed from his personal hell and made the ruler of the Netherrealm, the sorcerer would remain by side and be granted even more power.

Quan Chi freed the deity from his shackles, letting the god collapse onto the floor. Before he let his eyes fall shut and his mind silent, he swore to never let himself be confined in such a fashion again.

His eyes fluttered open and he was once more greeted by white. Shinnok felt exhausted by the most recent experience. He was still unsure of why he had to relive his memories, his mental strength and patience tested by the past trauma. He was too tired to think of a plausible reason.

Shinnok had almost drifted off to sleep when the tingling in his body intensified. The sensation was almost painful, and it was spreading. Wishing to see the source of the pain, he moved his head to where he believed down was. He was surprised to discover that he could move. His eyes caught sight of what looked like his left arm. There was a light green color to it, sheer and barely visible against the white surroundings. Experimentally, he wiggles his fingers. The pain that resulted from the action brought him regret, though the thrill of knowing he was closer to having a physical form once more drowned the negative emotions.

With whatever time he had left in the amulet, Shinnok realized he had a chance to learn how to move without pain. He could gain some sense of control, something he didn’t know he missed until it was gone.

He swore he heard Lucifer’s chuckling when he figured out he would have to learn how to use his body, or at the very least the parts he could feel.

* * *

 

 

“I should have known you would fail me too.”

Shinnok’s eyes snapped open upon hearing that voice. The blackness was a welcome change to the white to which he had grown accustomed, though the pale blue face before him brought nothing but dread. The intense yet blank stare made him acutely aware of the tingling within his body, now reaching his legs and feet. He knew he was close to his rebirth, though he knew the entity before him would most likely be the last obstacle he’d face.

The being before him was the root of most of his problems. The one who had poisoned his mind, convinced him he needed Earthrealm. Shinnok was the first of many to fall victim to his manipulation, yet the only one to live long enough to be released from his hold. He felt foolish for ever letting himself be that weak.

“There was a reason I chose you,” the voice spoke again. The One Being’s voice was softer than the deity remembered, though it remained menacing. “You were perhaps the most apathetic of the Elder Gods, not even caring about my using you. When I met my demise, you contributed little to the war. The most you did was create the Kamidogu that kept my essence shattered.

“I wanted nothing more than to be whole, and given that the vast majority of the universe was made from my essence, I sensed your resentment. You watched over the largest but most chaotic of the realms. There was a more prized realm, guarded by a lesser god. You could’ve had that realm, and despite your detachment, you had the ability to be volatile. I served as your pushing point, being the voice in your head to tell you to take it. Who knew you’d be foolish enough to do without a proper exit strategy?”

Shinnok had come to the conclusion the One Being was responsible for his corruption, but hearing everything being confirmed, he wanted to scream. Upon trying, however, he found himself unable to open his mouth. Every time he dared move his jaw, the tingling within his body became sharper. He was becoming more aware of his existence; the One Being could sense this as well.

“But now you had fallen, and for countless millennia, you were subject to the likes of Lucifer. I remained silent in your mind, choosing to focus on more promising beings. They would fail me faster than you did in the First Earthrealm War. I had no reason to dwell on them, for you and your minions pulled through with your seizure of the Netherrealm.

“At the same time, a new Outworld ruler arose. Onaga, unlike you, was strong enough to handle my direct influence. He could take action, and under him most of the smaller realms fell. A shame his death came so fast, but Shao Kahn was even easier to manipulate. He was power-hungry and healthy, though overly arrogant. With the fall of Edenia, I felt a spark of hope. I remained quiet but persistent within his head, his ego doing my work. That gave me another chance to focus on you.

“You were finally becoming worthy of your status as a god.” Shinnok grimaced at the blow to his ego. “You remained resentful of Raiden, but you focused on yourself as a ruler and sorcerer. It was almost admirable. You were still too stagnant for my pleasing, but I had no need to worry, especially with Shao Kahn nearing his fall.

“Despite your fall and slow ascent, you were perhaps the most important piece of my puzzle. You never rushed your recovery—you didn’t know how. Whether you should have or not, you didn’t want to know. The illusion of detachment allowed you to remain a third party in your own battles, watching everything fall into place, but your resentment kept you driven. Even with your epic ending in failure, I admire your restraint in understanding time.”

The deity was boiling. His conquests for Earthrealm may have ended in failure, though his life to this point was an unexpected success. He shed his bitterness and resentment that plagued him in his previous forms, learned the workings of a true alliance. He was the closest to redemption he had ever been, transformed in the newest phase of his life. Even during his corruption, he had surpassed his glory as an Elder God; his magical ability was enhanced by the nature of the Netherrealm, and he still ruled his realm with an iron fist and the poise of a god.

_Wait, my restraint in understanding time?_

“Of course, it might have been the one thing admirable about you.” Shinnok wasn’t surprised by the One Being’s mind reading ability, though he was growing wearing of the insults. “As an immortal entity myself, my grasp on time is poor, but yours is exceptional. You were the most impatient of the Elder Gods, who were rather content with the passage of time as it was. Even during my destruction, you wanted nothing more than my death for the express purpose of seeing it end.”

_I felt nothing for you when you were alive, why should I have_   _invested in your demise?_

The One Being held his tongue. “Impatience would have been your downfall. Had you known the true length of your torture and reign, you would have acted out of impulse and desperation. Neither results in wise decisions, and for you, it would have meant proper death. At the worst, it would have been a major hindrance.”

_Is there a reason for this?_   _Will this even be something_   _I remember_   _when I return to Earthrealm?_ The pain in Shinnok’s body was unbearable, the tingling turning into a stabbing sensation. He wasn’t sure how much longer he could handle this.

“You have yet to forget events occurring eons ago; don’t think this will be easily forgotten. I doubt you have forgotten your time in your own amulet?” Shinnok’s silence was all the confirmation he needed. “But there is a reason. You have changed, and whether that is for better or worse shall remain subjective. You have come into your own, to my own expense. My hold over you is nonexistent, and given the time invested in you, my disappointment is immeasurable. You were my safest bet, but even the lowest of gambles can fail and leave you with nothing. I have no need to worry, as there is an ambitious fool who can slowly fulfill my greatest desire.”

_That_ _was_ _an_ _unsatisfying_ _nonanswer_ _if_   _I have_ _heard_ _one._

“You should know better than to fall back on snark. One day you will learn the reason for this discussion, but now you need to find it yourself.”

If movement did not produce increasing pain, Shinnok would have grimaced again. With the stabbing turning into searing pain, the fallen god saw his vision blur. The bluish hue of the One Being’s face faded into a pale green that soon engulfed his vision. His mind was running wild, wondering if he was being reborn being among the first thoughts to cross his mind. That took a backseat to the biggest question: how was the One Being able to speak to him face to face? The entity’s conscience was supposed to remain asleep until the Kamidogu were reunited, and Shinnok was neither dead nor alive in the traditional sense. Shinnok had a feeling it was too late to ask, but he knew he would have received another nonanswer, or no response at all.

The pain soon became too much, and he felt himself black out. When he reawakened, he was in the comforting light blue of the jinsei. The pain subsided, feeling wholly alive for the first time in what he assumed had been months. He stretched his arms above his head and lets his joints crack. Moving slightly, the light blue makes way for the rest of the room to be seen. Mostly bare walls show Raiden’s busyness while he was tucked away, a new mural in one section serving as the beginning of a new era. A sleeping Raiden is right before said mural, and to his left is a pile of laundry. Shinnok was less than shocked by the laundry, seeing it befitting of Raiden’s style.

A cold breeze brings awareness to his nakedness. He wants to be shocked by his lack of magic, but he remained confused more than anything else. He assumed he had lost his magic during his “death,” a small part of him hoping that wouldn’t be the case. With only one way to find out, he stepped out of the jinsei and over the edge in hopes of floating. Instead, he was met with the cold and sobering floor.

He grimaced, knowing his theory was confirmed. He would have nothing but time to readjust to his magicless form and learn again. It wouldn’t be the first time.


End file.
